


Just A Favor

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, FFspringfest2021, FairySafe, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: George needs a favor from Hermione. Simple as that. Or not?This story is part of the Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest!The prompt 'Fake Dating' was from the lovely LSUsweetieI need to thank LSUsweetie, Quartz, and Moonfairy13 for all their help looking over, Brit picking, and all around general cheerleading! You ladies are the very best of the best!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Just A Favor

"I need a favor," George Weasley announced dramatically, standing in the doorway.

"And I need a new cup of tea," Hermione said, using her wand to siphon off the tea she'd spilt over the paperwork she had been immersed in before his jarring entrance.

"Here." George handed her a takeaway cup from the little café around the corner.

"This must be a big favor if you're bringing me tea," she said before taking a sip.

Since the end of the war the relationship between her and the twins had changed dramatically. George and Fred had come to her one day and begged her help on a product they couldn't figure out, she helped, as it was a fairly innocuous invention. In lieu of payment, which she flat out refused, as family don't pay each other for help, and they insisted upon, as anyone who was able to figure that mess out was with their weight in galleons, she had a signed agreement stating the twins would never prank her, or test out their products on her.

This first collaboration had led to another then another, until after losing her temper at her ridiculous boss at the Ministry of Magic she quit and went to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Now four years later she was in charge of keeping the books for all three branches and one third of the inventing and development team. This meant she spent the majority of her day arguing with George and Fred over the pros and cons of using this ingredient over that one, or the reason a product waited thirty minutes before exploding, especially as it wasn't meant to explode at all. Hermione Granger had never been happier in her life.

"I need you to go on a date with Fred," George said as calmly as if he'd asked her to drop something off at the bank.

"How's that then?" she asked, happy she'd swallowed her tea before he'd laid that one out.

"I wouldn't ask if there were anyone else," he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh, I do so love being a last resort, especially as a date," Hermione deadpanned.

"It's not like that, and you know it."

"Why exactly is Fred in need of a last-person-on-Earth date?"

"It's the Business Association dinner tomorrow night."

"I though the two of you were going together?"

"Nah, my port key got bumped up, I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. You should be going to this dinner anyway, you're a partner in everything but name as it is."

"Maybe I should go to New York instead of you then," she said, though she couldn't keep a straight face longer than a few seconds.

"Hermione, you are brilliant and wonderful and so many more adjectives that I don't have the time to list, but you're a rubbish salesperson," George said, laughing along with her.

"Oh, very well. Why can't he go by himself?" Hermione had very little interest in getting dressed up in formal attire to eat bland chicken and be bored out of her mind all night as stuffy old men patted themselves on the back all night.

"Because, you know as well as I do that he won't go if someone doesn't force him to," he held up a finger to stop her retort, "and it's important to go, so we can keep good standing with the association, make sure the expansion project goes smoothly."

"Fine, I'll go, but Deverill's hand 'accidentally' finds my arse like it did with Verity last year, he might not get to keep it."

"I feel that's fair," George answered seriously.

He doubted Deverill would be a problem, he and Fred had paid him a visit shortly after learning of his treatment of their friend and employee and swiftly set him straight, or rather the conversation they'd had in front of Mrs. Deverill had. Hermione and Verity never heard the story however, though Verity had been quite shocked to receive a letter of apology soon after the whole ordeal.

***

Perhaps, Hermione thought as she tugged and adjusted the periwinkle dress she hadn't worn in many years, she should have taken the time to go out and buy a new dress. The only other fancy dress she owned was the bridesmaid dress from Harry and Ginny's wedding and that was a bit much for a business dinner. A loud whooshing noise from the fireplace brought her from her reverie, thankful she'd enough time to attempt to transfigure the dress into something appropriate.

"Bloody hell, George was right," Ginny said in way of greeting as she pushed past Hermione with her arms full of bags.

"Hello, Gin, how are you, please do come in," Hermione said from the door as Ginny set about pulling things from bags with a flurry of movement.

"Yes, yes, hello love, pleasantries, pleasantries... we've a lot of work to do," Ginny said with a wave of her hand.

"I wasn't going to go looking like this you know," Hermione huffed as she closed the door.

"Thank Merlin for that, is that the dress you wore to the yule ball?"

"I was going to transfigure it."

"Hermione, I love you, truly I do, but you are literally killing me right now."

"I am not literally killing you, if I am indeed killing you it is entirely figuratively. What are you doing here?"

"George sent me an owl this morning, said to pick up a few dresses for you to choose from and help you get ready. Now take that off and let's get started."

Ginny ignored the muttering that came from the closet as Hermione disappeared inside it to change, though she couldn't help the chuckle at what sounded like meddling Weasleys.

An hour later, dressed in a lovely black dress, long sleeves of lace covered her arms, and a full skirt came to just above her knees. Ginny had kept her hair simple, using a charm Hermione intended to learn that had her dark hair sleek in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck.

"Well would you look at that, you look like an adult now," Ginny said with a smirk looking over her handiwork. "And I gotta say, you're hot."

"Oh, look at the time, don't you have a husband you need to go annoy now?"

"Too right you are, I need to get supper on, or he'll be a right troll," Ginny said as she put all the things she'd brought back into the bags. "Honestly though, Hermione, you look lovely. Fred will go mad when he sees you."

"It's not a real date, you know that right?" Hermione said, her brows furrowing.

"Why not?"

"We, I mean... we don't think of each other that way."

"Oh, huh. Well either way he is male, he will be able to appreciate how stunning you are. He already won't shut up about how brilliant you are, and funny. As if we don't all already know," Ginny said as she walked toward the fireplace.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind, have a nice evening," Ginny singsonged as she stepped into the floo and called out Grimmauld Place.

"What's she on about then?" Hermione asked Crookshanks who had jumped up on the sofa at the sound of the floo.

Crookshanks merely meowed loudly at her and cocked his head to one side.

"You're very helpful. Alright let's get you fed, who knows how long I'll have to stay at the bloody thing."

A knock at the front door interrupted her trip to the kitchen, and she went to see who it could be.

"Fred? Come in, I don't think you've ever used my front door, have you?"

"Figured it was only polite, didn't want to walk in and see anything I shouldn't. Merlin, you look lovely," Fred said, staring at her for a beat too long.

"Oh, well thank you," she said, adjusting her dress unnecessarily. "Is that for me?"

"I figured a glass or two would help numb the pain we're about to endure," he said holding up the wine he'd brought and made his way to the kitchen. Pulling open the drawer he knew she kept her corkscrew he continued "sorry you got roped into this as well."

"A bottle of my favorite wine, that's a decent start in repayment, though it's really George who owes me," she said with a chuckle as she finally made her way to Crookshanks' bowl.

"He is a right prat, that's for sure." He took down a pair of glasses from the cabinet and began pouring. "To a wonderfully horrid night."

"I think you want to go even less than I do," Hermione said after taking a sip.

"I hate these things, boring people, uncomfortable dress robes, it's mind-numbing." Another sip of wine, and he blew out a deep breath. "Alright, I think I've got it all out now."

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaned against the counter, a smirk on her face. "We've another ten minutes before we need to leave, that's plenty of time for a proper tantrum."

"No, no, I'm quite finished. At least the company will be enjoyable. Georgie's usually too busy kissing arse to keep me entertained for very long. I'm looking forward to your biting commentary on all those appalling people."

"I beg your pardon, I'm bloody delightful!"

"Of course you are," Fred said, not attempting to hide the smile on his face.

"I was going to tell you how dashing you looked in those uncomfortable dress robes, but I've changed my mind now."

"Dashing you say?"

"Nope, perfectly horrid," she said, though she was smiling. "Now shall we go and get this night over with?"

"If we must. Though I must warn you, I have decided tonight will be a wonderful night to drink entirely too much. Perhaps make an arse of myself, jump on a table if the mood suits."

"Since when do you need alcohol to make an arse of yourself?"

"Yes, bloody delightful," Fred deadpanned before finishing off his glass of wine. He bent down and scratched Crookshanks between the ears, "Alright, Crooks, I'll have her home at a decent hour, no parties while we're away. And no inviting that pretty tabby from a few doors down over."

"You're ridiculous," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She set the wards on her flat and took the arm Fred had offered before they apparated away.

***

"I forgot they changed it to here, at least the food should be worth it," Hermione said as they were ushered into the main dining room of The Witch's Brew, a restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley a year or so after the war.

"I did my best with the atrocious menu they gave me," a voice said next to Hermione's ear. "How are you guys?"

"Katie, hello," Fred said, reaching over to give her a hug.

"At least I managed to convince them to have an open bar, it's just over there, Fred," Katie Bell said with a wink and nodded to the corner.

"There's my cue," Fred said with a smile and turned to Hermione, "another red, love?"

"Yes please," she said.

"So when did you and Fred finally get together?" Katie asked as she took Hermione's arm and led her to her table.

"Oh, we aren't together, we're only here for work."

"Really? I just assumed... Nevermind then. Here you are. Just tap your menu with your wand when you decide which entrée you'd like, I recommend the salmon," Katie said, her attention was being waved in another part of the restaurant, and she ran off to see what the problem was.

"Bell didn't offer you a complicated rune translation did she?" Fred asked, settling into the seat next to her and handing her a glass.

"What? No, why?"

"You seem befuddled."

"Oh, she asked when we, you and I, that is, finally got together. It was strange."

"Oh, I don't know, a lovely witch and dashing bloke show up together. Not an unheard of conclusion," Fred said with nonchalance. Not to mention the last time we all were in here you did snog me senseless."

"I did not snog you, Fred Weasley!" she said in a harsh whisper. "It was Christmas and there was mistletoe. It was a peck on the cheek and it was George anyway."

"Close enough from a distance," Fred said with a shrug and began perusing the menu.

"Hardly. Katie was on the same Quidditch team as you both, I'm sure she can tell you apart."

"Eh, about half the time, so what looks good?"

"Get the chicken."

***

"Oh for Merlin's sake, another one?" Fred asked as the third speaker made his way to the small stage that had been set up at the front of the room. The dirty looks he received from the other members of his table, save one, told him his voice wasn't nearly as low as he'd meant it to be. The fact that Hermione was giggling uncontrollable to his right was another indication.

They had made through the salad, which was ruined only by the insufferable small talk with table mates at least thirty years older than Fred and Hermione. The entrée, where Fred had taken more than a couple bites from Hermione's plate, explaining that the chicken he ordered was cooked in some sort of weird sauce. Then a dessert that, while quite delicious, was much too small to be worth it. The entire time keeping the waiter entertained and busy running back and forth to the bar. By the time the speeches started the waiter simply placed a bottle between the two of them.

After the speeches were finished it was time for mingling. Hermione followed Fred from wizard to wizard and charmed them effortlessly. She didn't even mind that he kept her arm tucked firmly in his, as more a means to keep her from escaping than anything romantic. The wealth of things to tease him over later made the experience bearable. Neither of them noticed the watchful eye and knowing smirk of Katie Bell, nor the wide berth given them by Mr. and Mrs. Deverill.

"I do believe that's the end of George's list," Hermione said as they walk away from the owner of the law firm on Diagon Alley.

"Not a moment too soon, love. What do you say we get out of here?" Fred asked, his face much closer to hers than she was expecting.

"Oi, you two aren't planning on apparating are you? I just asked Joel how much you've had and I can't have you running off and getting splinched," Katie said, walking toward them.

"Nah, the shop's just down the road, Hermione can floo from there," Fred said.

"Alright then, I might suggest a pepper-up potion first, don't want anyone popping out of the wrong grate," Katie said and turned to catch the next pair of over imbibers.

"Shall we, love?" Fred asked, offering her his arm again.

"We shall," Hermione said, taking his arm and letting him lead her out of the restaurant.

They made their way through the near empty street laughing loudly to themselves. They walked a few yards before Hermoine stopped short, causing Fred to nearly fall as they were still walking arm in arm.

"Why wasn't this a date?"

"Come again, love?" Fred asked, as he'd been too busy keeping himself upright to hear her properly.

"I said, why wasn't this a date? Three separate people call this a date. George, Ginny, and Katie."

"Well, first of all they are nosey gits the lot of them, but did you want it to be a date? Personally, I don't think that anything where attendance is mandatory constitutes a date."

"Bloody hell, you use such large words when you're pissed. I can't stop thinking about it now. Should we date?"

"That all depends, do you want to date because everyone is telling you we should, or because you find me dashing. I should remind you, you've already called me dashing twice tonight."

"I called you dashing zero times, I said I would call you dashing, but you ruined it."

"Just answer the question, Hermione."

"Well, do you fancy me?"

"Pardon, loves, but you may want to take this conversation elsewhere, unless you want it in all the papers by morning," someone said nearby them.

"Mrs. Wood, didn't see you there. How are you?" Fred asked, taking an automatic step away from Hermione.

"Lad, how many times must I tell you, it's Maureen. We're to be family once Ollie has got over his nerves and asks Perce to marry him already. Now back to the point, you two can decide just who fancies who in a more private setting. You're drawing a bit of a crowd here in the middle of the alley."

"Right, thank you Mrs.-- Maureen. We'll just be on our way," Hermione said quietly, avoiding the stares of the crowd standing outside the restaurant. They didn't even pretend they weren't trying to listen in.

"Thank you, and tell Ollie hello for us," Fred said and swiftly took Hermione by the hand and headed off to the shop at a quick pace.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled as they arrived in Fred's flat.

"Whatever for?"

"Shouting about, embarrassing you, asking silly questions, all of it." The small buzz she had been feeling from the alcohol had disappeared and took with it all the confidence she'd been feeling.

"There's not a thing wrong with shouting, you should probably do it a bit more often," Fred said as he handed her a glass of water and led her to the kitchen table. "It's going to take quite a bit more than a pretty witch asking about dates to embarrass me. You do remember who you're talking to right? And not one of the questions you asked me would be considered silly."

"You still haven't answered." She was looking pointedly at a small scorch mark on the table, rubbing her hands together.

"Alright, I'm more than happy to have this conversation, but tea first I think," Fred said as he pointed his wand at the kettle beginning it to an instant boil. He stood from the table and gathered all the tea things.

Once the tea was sorted, all in silence, perhaps to give them both a few minutes more to think things through, he handed her a perfectly made cup of tea.

"You know how I take my tea," said Hermione. It wasn't a question, and she was happy to have the warm mug in her hands to focus on.

"I know a lot, actually. I know that when you prefer muggle pens to quills and that if I didn't go around the office and lab every night picking them up, you'd spend half your paycheck replacing them. I know that when you have any more than three books open on your desk I am to leave you alone, or suffer your wrath, which is downright terrifying."

"Absent minded and terrifying, lovely," Hermione said, placing her mug on the table and making to stand up.

"I know," Fred said, grabbing her by the wrist gently, keeping her in her seat, "that you always seem to see the very best in people, most who don't deserve it, but you can't seem to do the same for yourself.

"You asked why tonight wasn't a date, well when I take you on a date, it will not include the bloody business association. It will be far more creative than that. You asked if I fancy you, Hermione, I have been half in love with you since I was thirteen years old and didn't even know what love really was. The way you walked into our compartment on the train, all confidence and bushy hair, telling off Lee for whatever stupid joke he'd made about first years."

"He said something about how small the new first years were, I told him I was eleven years old, of course I was small and asked what his excuse was," Hermione said, unable to look into his face. "It was the first time anyone had ever laughed at one of my jokes."

"It was a brilliant joke." he took her hand loosely, when she squeezed his fingers gently he entwined their finger firmly. "Now, your last question. Should we date? Well that depends on a number of things really."

"Such as?"

"Such as, as I said earlier, do you think we should date because a few people asked if we were, or because you want to date? I'm a fairly confident bloke, but I couldn't handle it if you were just going along with what you thought everyone wants. What do you want?"

"Well, I can't say that I've known as long as you have how I feel about you. I was so new to magic and this whole world that it took me a long time to figure out my place in it. I was the swotty know it all, or Harry Potter's best friend, or the clever muggleborn. It was because of you that I finally started making decisions for myself, instead of because it was what was expected.

You have always challenged me, put me in my place when I was out of line and been right there to catch me when I fell. Every date I have ever been on, it was you who I compared other wizards to. No one was as funny, or kind, or passionate, or yes, dashing as you. No one has ever made me as frustrated or angry or content as you have.

So, my answer is I would very much like to be with you. Not for George or Ginny or Katie or anyone else. I would like to be with you because I'm already half in love with you as well."

"In that case, there are only two things I can say to that. One, I would be delighted if you would let me take you out on a proper date this weekend. I promise, attendance is not required, though it is greatly encouraged."

"Yes. And the second?"

"I would very much like to kiss you right now."

"What are you waiting for?"


End file.
